


Days Like This

by freakontour



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Bottoming, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating, Omega Topping, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft boys being soft, Top Uzumaki Naruto, fox!Kurama, mentioned mpreg, this is a birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakontour/pseuds/freakontour
Summary: There's no need for Uchiha Sasuke to contact his boyfriend during work hours, not on a normal day at least.SΑsuke:Take out tonight?Oh, the tables have turned.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	Days Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laziedaisies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laziedaisies/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> Because I can't add her as a co-author right now but need to go to sleep desperately: This work is written by the awesome organictomato and me!  
> Lazidaisies, you're one of a kind and deserve the world.  
> Happy birthday, love! This is all for you!
> 
> For everyone else: Enjoy!

The sky is dark outside, low hanging clouds promising scathing rain and a thunderstorm making it difficult to maintain the same energy in the room.

Naruto sits in front of a young girl, eyes avoiding any contact with him, reverently fixed on the yipping little creature currently trying to catch the ball it rolled for itself. Apart from the quiet snicker, his patient tries to hide behind small hands and the sounds the animal makes, it’s silent in the room. Naruto resolves to watch, seeing as the girl starts to lower her shoulders with time, warming up to the red hot presence of Kurama and it’s not like Naruto can’t relate.

A small smile grazes his lips as the fox zooms by his legs, ducking behind his calves, before darting out with a bark, making the ball roll towards the girl and pouncing. She flinches a little, more from surprise than anything else. Not as she did before when her mother was bringing her in and the mere voice of his secretary asking basic questions had the kid cowering. Naruto would love to know more, see more. The child is reaching out now, hesitant fingers touching a fluffy reddish-orange tail.

Naruto’s smile grows fond and soft. Kurama is a lifesaver. The fox was abandoned by his mother as a cub, barely able to sustain body heat long enough to survive a few hours without being swaddled up.

When Naruto found him, he didn’t even think twice before taking the small creature home. He should’ve thought of diseases, probably. Of a reason for the helpless baby to be alone. He should’ve taken the shivering little thing to a shelter, somewhere better prepared where marginally more knowledgeable people could’ve taken care of the cub. But he couldn’t. Naruto was taken the moment he laid his eyes on Kurama, having him named by the time he got him huddled into a towel and three blankets, effectively building a burrow around him, trying to dry and warm up the poor thing.

When his best friend and roommate came home not even two hours later, Naruto was already busy doing his research online, so Sasuke wouldn’t have any grounds to make him give up on the fox. Because Naruto had always wanted a pet and now that he had Kurama…

Long story short, the little minx is still living with them now, three years later. Naruto grins and holds out his hand, waiting patiently for the cold nose to press into his palm and a devious tongue to lap at his thumb. He does that every single time.

„This is Kurama“, he says, not looking at the girl in front of him, talking to no one in particular as not to scare her away: „He’s one of my best friends. And he loves to be brushed.“

Naruto reaches behind himself, blindly rummaging through a box full of toys and necessities connected to Kurama and Naruto’s work. He glides over the thick coat of orange fur, rubbing the black tips of twitching ears for a second before starting to comb a brush through inexistent tangles, pretending not so see the awe shining in fascinated young eyes.

Gone is the fear, the resolve to not show herself. Naruto gives the fox an extra pat on the head, before holding out the brush to the girl, moving deliberately slow.

„Do you want to try?“

Green eyes fog over with something akin to dissociation for a second and Naruto frowns. But then Kurama is leaping out of his unconscious embrace, barking at the traumatised girl impatiently until she snickers again, opening her whole body language to the fox so she can start caring for his silky fur.

Naruto watches them, analysing the girl’s movements, the way she starts humming after a while, replaying a tune over and over again.

When the session ends and the mother picks up the little girl, Naruto knows a lot more about her without actually having to force her into a conversation she wasn’t ready for and wouldn’t have been able to navigate anyway.

Naruto stretches his arms above his head, popping a few joints in his spine, before cleaning up the room and whistling for Kurama once he‘s done.

„Come on buddy, time to go home.“

xXx

It takes a few minutes for Kurama to decide it‘s time to get into the car. Naruto isn’t particularly bothered by the behaviour, so he grabs his phone, scrolling through notifications and chats for the time being. The door is already open, so the fox has every possibility to hop in at any moment. Naruto keeps one eye on the sniffing and strolling canine, frowning when he goes through his calls.

„Sasuke…?“, he mumbles.

On a normal day, his boyfriend of now two years doesn’t bother contacting him during work hours. He knows Naruto isn’t close to his phone when he‘s talking to patients and utilises his breaks to cleanse his mind before another troubled little one comes in. On top of that, Uchiha Sasuke is _the_ hotshot model right now. There‘s never even a minute his phone doesn’t chime or vibrate if not turned off, so it’s mildly concerning to see three missed calls, all within the last twenty minutes. Naruto‘s frown deepens when the text message pops up.

**_SΑsuke:_ **

**_Take out tonight?_ **

There‘s nothing more, nothing less, but Naruto has known this guy for over 20 years. He’s used to subtle cues and inconspicuous hints. He’s more than well versed in Sasuke’s secret language by now.

Naruto‘s fingers clench on his phone, the device cracking dangerously.

His next whistle is sharp and pointed, Kurama reacting instantly.

This is important.

This is serious.

Sasuke needs him. Now.

**_NarutΩ:_ **

**_On my way._ **

The engine roars to life and Naruto‘s off.

xXx

„Sorry, buddy.“

Naruto runs his fingers over Kurama‘s tail the last time before standing up and walking out of the fenced-in area they built for the fox. He‘s got a little house in there, lots of space to run and dig and play. Usually, Naruto would come home and unwind together with the animal, cuddle him on the couch and let him curl up on his lap.

Today‘s different, though and Naruto makes a beeline for the front door the moment the fox is fed.

When he walks into the house, the atmosphere is strange. There‘s a tension in the air, inexplicable yet on the tip of his tongue, tasting bitter like molten ash. Naruto scrunches his nose up as the scent of whiskey hits him, closing his eyes for a second and consciously breathing into his stomach to avoid any inconvenience, like violently bending over the toilet.

Shaking his head free of the thought process, Naruto peaks into every room he passes, only to find every single one empty.

It’s still strange to be living in an actual house instead of an apartment. A house, complete with a garden, an attic and so many rooms it feels like a maze sometimes.

The scent gets stronger, the closer Naruto gets to the study.

Of course. He should’ve known. What else?

Naruto scoffs, knocking at the wooden door out of a sense of politeness, sliding the door open immediately after because fuck this, he‘s in a relationship with this guy and he requested his presence urgently, so he‘s not gonna bid his time.

Sasuke is sitting in a leather chair, dark brown and shiny, creaking a little as he shifts to look at Naruto.

„Sasuke?“

His boyfriend doesn’t answer, sipping his whiskey seemingly without a care. Naruto isn’t fooled by his calm and collected demeanour, though, hasn’t been for years.

He scoffs, walking closer to Sasuke, leaning into his space, one hand placed on the smooth leather of the chair‘s armrest.

„What happened?“

Sasuke watches the ice cubes in his glass clink together as he rotates his wrist, setting the alcohol into motion.

His mouth stays shut, the stubborn bastard that he is, but Naruto knows, with him being as riled up as he is, it’s either something to do with himself or his family. He can’t think of anything he’s done to upset Sasuke this much and they’ve spoken to his parents only recently, so that leaves...

_Itachi._

„You know“, Naruto starts, nudging one of Sasuke‘s knees, waiting for it to fall aside, so he can stand in between toned thighs: „You don’t have to tell me, but if you want me to, I‘ll listen or help.“

He lifts one of his legs over Sasuke's, effectively straddling one thigh and scooting closer, rubbing his ass on the man underneath. His lips ghost over the shell of an ear and his next words are nothing more than a sultry whisper.

„In any way you want. _Alpha._ “

He watches Sasuke‘s jaw clench and knows he‘s won. Not that there was ever any question about it, because if his text message made one thing clear, then that Sasuke needs Naruto‘s affection tonight, raw and vulnerable, just like his bruised and battered soul. Sasuke wants to let go for a while, relinquish control and cease thinking. Who‘s Naruto to deny him?

xXx

Moving into their room, they shed clothes slowly, languidly. There's no rush when Sasuke's so sunken into himself, in his pain. It makes Naruto ache and he swallows against the knot in his throat. He wants to shake him back to normalcy.

So he kisses Sasuke, licks and sucks into his mouth until he yields, let's Naruto press him in the middle of the bed, climbing his body and kissing him breathless. Naruto pulls a deep red bolt of silk from the headboard, where it rested after the last time Sasuke used it to tie Naruto up.

The soft fabric over Sasuke's eyes would help him let go, and the alpha's body turns pliant when Naruto kisses his scent gland. Naruto's going to make his alpha feel good, so he sets his mind, his mouth, his fingers, to the task, worshipping the gorgeous body beneath him.

“What do you want, Sasuke?”

The alpha’s mouth twists into something foul, but Naruto needs to hear it.

Heart trembling against his throat, fingers itching to touch, Naruto asks, again, "What do you want, love?"

"I want you."

Naruto smiles softly, kisses him on the mouth, and moves to search for something on the nightstand. He's lucky to quickly find it, snagging the lube and pouring a generous amount on his fingers. Sasuke is dead silent, only able to hear what Naruto's up to.

"I'm going to touch you now," Naruto says and acts on it, warming his fingers together before touching Sasuke.

The alpha's entire body tenses up when deft fingers circle his rim, but Naruto is already licking into his alpha's cock, to take the edge off. His unoccupied hand presses against Sasuke's lower abs, heightening his pleasure a bit. 

When Sasuke relaxes enough, Naruto starts to finger him slowly, wanting to make it good, delighting in the soft, still contained gasps past his alpha’s lips. It doesn't take too long for a second then a third digit to slide in with ease. 

Naruto scissors him, delights in the contained gasps and how Sasuke’s strong hands grip the bed sheets like a lifeline. But his alpha is an impatient man and this isn't the moment to make him beg, so when Sasuke hitches his knees up a little, Naruto knows he's good.

Sasuke moves his arms purposefully, catching Naruto's attention. He can't do much with his hand occupied as he watches Sasuke remove his blindfold. Naruto swallows, disconcerted under heavy dark eyes. 

Sasuke bares his neck slightly, so Naruto presses the alpha's right leg to the side. The omega reaches in between his own dripping legs, gathering some slick to lube himself up, gets a little lost in the shocking pleasure of touching himself. 

When he looks up, Sasuke's staring at him with a blown-out expression.

"Fuck me, Naruto.“

Naruto does. Pushes inside Sasuke, eyes rolling backwards with the intensity of such rare pleasure. Their scents mingle in his mouth, weigh heavy on his chest as Naruto breathes them both in. 

When he's fully sheathed, he picks up the pace, getting his wits right, and thrusts into Sasuke until the alpha's the one rolling his eyes in pleasure. Naruto swallows his moans, kisses him deeply, wants to keep them to himself. He puts his back into it, makes Sasuke hold on to him, grabbing his back like a drowning man.

He's still touching his alpha everywhere he can, close to losing himself in the endless stretch of perfect skin. Sasuke’s cock is flushed and heavy, and Naruto jerks him off, thrilled when he - finally - elicits a cry of ecstasy.

He can't help himself and he comes as soon as he registers Sasuke’s head thrown back, neck muscles working like crazy, the pale column now sporting red marks from Naruto's loving lips. He grips Sasuke how the alpha likes it, twisting his hand at the top, gathering the precum with his thumb and circling the flushed head of his cock with it.

Soon, Sasuke comes, makes Naruto hiss with how he tightens against his spent cock, with how the alphas nails sink into his flesh. They're both heaving and sticky, Sasuke still lost in his pleasure, so Naruto takes the chance to cuddle his alpha for once.

  
  


xXx

They are lying next to each other on the bed, breath still a little strained, but cooled down already, both watching the warm evening lights move on the ceiling, forming shapes, morphing into images until there‘s a whole story of orange glowing and shadowy black right above them.

Sasuke has been quiet after his orgasm, cleaning up in a silence reverent enough, Naruto thought for a second, he’d done something wrong. But when Sasuke emerged from the bathroom, laying close enough to the blond, their arms were touching, taking a few deep breaths, he knows. He knows Sasuke needs time.

Thankfully it didn’t take long for Sasuke to divulge the sudden phone call with his brother. His voice is low and deep, breathy and somehow lost. Naruto wants to reassure him.

So he smiles and turns onto his side, watching Sasuke‘s chest move up and down with every breath, counting the beats of his own heart still tingling in his fingertips.

“You know, there’s something you managed, Itachi didn’t.”

It takes a moment for Sasuke to register what Naruto said, but he turns his head slightly when he does, brows a little furrowed, but not even close to the worry line that has been there before.

“And what would that be?”

Blue eyes flash in mischievous amusement, breath fanning over Sasuke‘s collar bone as Naruto presses his nose into the alphas neck, nuzzling there.

“Creating your own family.”

It’s muffled against damp skin but Sasuke‘s ears could pick up anything Naruto said, even in a room full of people talking. So he tries to look at his boyfriend, giving up with a huff when the shift in position has Naruto grumbling.

He scoffs but relents and settles back into his original place, letting himself be held.

“You’re aware that a fox isn’t supposed to be treated like a child, right?”

Naruto is silent. This is unusual for the blond, so Sasuke starts to worry. It‘s not like the silence before, in his study. There are no masks, no inhibitions in this anymore. Sasuke turns a little, lying halfway on his side, thumbing Naruto‘s hip bone, grounding and assuring himself. The warmth has him sighing and his eyes drooping.

Cuddling after an emotionally exhausting day, especially after pouring himself into the waiting and capable hands of his boyfriend, is a surefire way to make Sasuke sleepy.

“...Yeah.”

Naruto doesn’t say anything else, doesn’t want to draw attention to himself today, but his fingers dance across his abdomen absentmindedly before he tangles his legs with Sasuke’s, breathing in the familiar scent and closing his eyes. He’ll find a way to tell Sasuke things are going to change soon enough. Today is all about his alpha being comforted, pampered, allowed all the vulnerability he wouldn’t let show in front of anyone but Naruto.

Scooting closer to Sasuke, he sighs and lets the dreams of a bright future together lull him into blissful sleep.


End file.
